


Teacher

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unusual bonding between mother and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> While I never cared much for mousy Mary-Margaret, I love Snow! This is for my bingo prompt of Mary-Margaret: Teacher. It goes along with my little AU and takes place BEFORE season 2 premiered.

These months have been so strange, this insane blend of this mundane world and the people we once were in the Enchanted Forest. It's not as hard for me, as I have only to deal with my dual memories, not a change in stature, breed or magics. The spellcasters and fairies and dwarves, among others, are having it far worse than I.

Though, reconciling demure, passive-aggressive Mary-Margaret with who I really am has been tough going. Luckily, not only do I have Charming, but a whole big, extended family. Grumpy's greeting after the curse was broken, picking me up despite his shorter stature and whirling me around, was almost as ebullient as my husband's. That included a big, wet kiss that made me laugh and laugh along with his brothers that gathered like iron shaving to a magnet.

Knowing all that has been lost to me for so long has made this... thing with Emma and Regina all the harder to bear, but I choke on it and deal as best as I can. It burns me up that once more Regina disrupts my life, making my relationship with my friend and grown child so hard.

It wasn't Emma that convinced me that the change for good was real. Nor James-- who I had been ready to strangle for actually defending Regina-- but young Henry. In part, it was his childish need for acceptance for his unorthodox family, but I could read the sincerity in him. His defense of the adoptive mother he'd grown to hate and then love once more is real. For him, and the daughter I adore but really barely know, I will do my best to at least remain neutral.

Even if it is very difficult.

"Okay, okay," I tease father and child, making them pause in their incessant sword practice. "You've drilled her in honorable combat long enough, James. Now you need to learn to fight dirty, Emma." I see the skepticism shade her blue eyes for a moment before recognition makes them respectful and I have to smirk. "I see you remember the book. I may have started out a spoiled princess, but I assure you that I can kick ass with the best of them."

Emma looks me over, noting the heavy leather vest not unlike her own, the worn jeans and comfortable boots. She lingers on the short sword I asked August and Geppetto to fashion, along with a few surprises that Emma clearly doesn't see. Her first mistake.

Just like her father-- the resemblance sometimes makes me want to double-take-- Emma squares up her stance and I wryly look at James. "Really, you couldn't teach her not to broadcast what she's doing quite so clearly?"

"Dearest, I had to leave you some fun, didn't I?" Chuckling, he steps aside to sit beside Henry and stage whispers, "oh, watch this."

Not knowing what to expect from me, Emma hesitates in pressing the advantage of her drawn weapon while I stand and watch her impassively. Testing her, I flinch in one direction, a feint that earns an instant reaction, Emma shifting her stance to reflect mine.

"Good," I compliment, taking a wide step to my right, watching her echo the movement. "You're not assuming that I’m harmless. Never assume. I learned that the hard way as I learned to survive."

The implication of my dark history with Regina makes Emma's eyes narrow, but she stays focused as we slowly circle.

"Well, come on then," Emma finally growls, her impatience starting to get the best of her and squawks in shock as I lunge. In one swift motion, I have crossed swords with her, twisted sideways and stabbed her in the back hard enough to send her sprawling. Crying out in pain, Emma lies gasping and glaring while I calmly return the wooden sword to its sheath.

"Dammit! That hurt!"

Emma's raised hand stops Regina where she halfway to her feet. I have been studiously ignoring my instincts to react to the body language that could be taken as threatening. Only after Regina nods and sits do I realize how tense I was and force myself to relax. 

Spinning the blunt dagger in my fingers, I remain impassive. "Imagine how it would feel between your ribs."

Hissing with what are surely bruised ribs, Emma struggles to her feet and shakes herself out. There's a new respect in her eyes and I can barely contain the rush of adoration and pride as she once more faces me in combat. "Point taken. Well, come on then."


End file.
